This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This core is aimed at developing improved software and hardware for soft x-ray microscopy. The work will allow us to create and refine algorithms and software optimized for carrying out tasks such as image alignment, tomographic reconstruction, and enhanced resolution 3-D tomographic imaging methods. Another outcome of this research core is the development of higher performance soft x-ray optical components such as improved efficiency zone plate lenses.